<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miyagi-Do by merv606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981483">Miyagi-Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606'>merv606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Probably during Season 2, Terry Silver stumbles upon the Miyagi-Do ad while doing something for Kreese to help him steal Cobra Kai back from Johnny, and at first he thinks that Mr. Miyagi can’t possibly still be alive but then he sees that it’s Daniel doing the teaching... and, well, the years have somehow made him more beautiful than ever. And, Terry asks himself, who could blame him for indulging himself to the thought of his gorgeous Danny-boy on his knees in a gi, asking Terry for one more lesson?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miyagi-Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The miyagi-do ad flashed onscreen and Terry's head turned sharply, he can't still be, he thought - but then another familar face flashed onscreen, one he was much more intimately acquainted with.</p><p>My god, is that man even aging, he thinks.</p><p>He pictures it, like it was only hours ago, and not decades, when he had had that beautiful boy, now a beautiful man, his mind supplies, so close to him in his dojo.</p><p>All flawless olive skin, soft lips, and big doe eyes that gave everything he was feeling away.</p><p>He’d have the bottoms of Daniel's GI around his ankles this time. </p><p>Terry felt himself harden.</p><p>He would run his hand over that smooth ass as he felt his boy tremble.</p><p>Run a thick finger over his small, unused hole.</p><p>He'd take him - Daniel's hands pressed to the mirror at the back of the dojo.</p><p>He wanted to be able to see the look on Daniel's face when he pushed in. He wanted to watch his cock as it disappeared into the heat of that undoubtedly, impossibly tight ass.</p><p>Lock eyes with the boy as he took him, making him feel every inch as he slowly slide inside, savouring the wide eyed look as Daniel experienced the pleasure of having his ass penetrated by a man for the first time. He wanted it all.</p><p>Terry's hand would find it's way into the opening of Daniel's GI - running a finger over a nipple. testing.</p><p>Daniel's eyes would flutter closed as he bit that bottom lip, then moan. His head dropping so his chin was resting on his chest.</p><p>He'd want relief, but wouldn't be able to take his hands off the mirror, where they were bracing him against the onslaught of Terry’s hips as he thrust his cock in and out, in and out, circling his hips, searching.</p><p>Wouldn't be hard, he thought smugly, to get his dick where Daniel would need it to cum, huge and thick in Daniel's much smaller body.</p><p>Once he had it, he would make him scream - wreck him.</p><p>He'd hit it dead on, in a brutal thrust, and Daniel would shout, cum splattering on the mirror from his untouched cock.</p><p>His ass would clamp down, milking Terry's cock as it pulsed inside, filling his boy with warmth. His cock shiny as he pulled out of Daniel's trembling, spent body, looking at his face in the mirror.</p><p>However, it’s no longer the Daniel of 30 years ago, but the Daniel he sees in the ad, playing on loop, somehow more beautiful which, Terry didn't think was possible. 30 years older now, but still his boy, through and through. Make no mistake.</p><p>He’d made his claim, left his mark on Daniel, indelible - in bloody knuckles and twisted confusion with the poison and lies he fed his mind - all those years ago. Now, he thought, he'd lay that claim in other ways.</p><p>He sees it now, this Daniel begging, "Please, just one more lesson Mr. Silver, please."</p><p>And he'd give it to him. He'd absolutely ruin him for anyone else after.</p><p>But, this Daniel, oh this Daniel would already know how to take a man's cock.</p><p>How to grind back, work that ass to get the most pleasure out of Terry's cock as it slipped in and out of his wet hole.</p><p>How to spread those lean legs, how to angle those slim hips for Terry to grip, his large hands easily covering them. The contrast of pale white against olive skin.</p><p>Or, maybe it would be Daniel gracefully falling to his knees, looking up at Terry - those same doe eyes, not so innocent this time - his cum dripping out of Daniel's ass onto the mat.</p><p>"Thank you" he would say, breathlessly, "for my lesson, SENSEI," exaggerating the title for emphasis, as Terry came on his face.</p><p>Wait, hadn't he just come in his ass?</p><p>Fuck it, he thought, it's a fantasy. He'd be covered in it by the time they were done.</p><p>Daniel would lick his lips of any drops that had fallen onto that perfectly full bottom lip. That still stupidly young looking face made prettier covered in Terry's seed.</p><p>"Come for your sensei" he'd command, Daniel slipping his hand under the bottom of his GI, which covered his crotch, moaning in relief as he cupped himself.</p><p>He's widen his stance, use a hand to brace himself on the floor as he rocked forward and back into his fist.</p><p>Maybe he'd reach back, gather some of Terry's cum, somehow still leaking out of his ass, despite the puddle on the floor, and use it on his own cock.</p><p>"Like this, Sir" he'd ask, faux innocence.</p><p>Now, Terry would get Daniel on all fours. spread those perfect cheeks, his ass glistening with lube and Terry's seed - truly marked in the most intimate way now.</p><p>He'd lick over that hole, Daniel jerking forward, trying to get away - the sensation too much, yet oh so good, on his over sensitive hole. But, Terry would be too strong - like he always was - for Daniel to break away. Bruises forming on delicate hips as he squirmed, Terry's grip tightening in silent warning. His boy was going nowhere.</p><p>Terry finally burying his face in that ass, Daniel sobbing and begging for mercy - "Please sensei, please."</p><p>But no mercy would be given. Because they were Cobra Kai.</p><p>Strike first (he had).<br/>Strike hard (he had).<br/>No Mercy (not now, not ever).</p><p>Terry was suddenly brought out of his fantasy as the ad stopped for some reason. He looked down as his own hand covered in cum.</p><p>He scrubbed his face and hit play again.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, fun fact, the actor who played Terry silver was born March 18, 1962 while the actor who played the one and only Daniel Larusso was born November 4, 1961. Making him a little over 4 months older. Let that sink in. </p><p>To start off, the story begins with Terry thinking of ravaging a younger Daniel but I will stress - he is absolutely over 18, even in the fantasy. It morphs into him thinking about ravaging present day Daniel. Who wouldn’t?! Aging like a fine wine that man. </p><p>Both Daniels are a fantasy. </p><p>Originally posted as a response to a prompt on the Cobra Kai Kink Meme with:<br/>+ Bonus if Terry watches it so many times on Youtube that it actually gives Larusso Autos their advertising budget back and then some<br/>++ if any of his canon monologues in Karate Kid 3 get incorporated into the story; also the more possessive he gets, the better<br/>++++++ if Terry only climaxes after imagining Daniel calling him sensei and thanking him for ravaging him</p><p>All mistakes are my own - not beta read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>